


The Dangers of Port 9

by killjoy_loveit



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe- Sci-Fi, a lil steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Dangers of Port 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

“Any new cases?” Jinjin questioned, sitting on the edge of your desk.

You barely heard his question, too concerned with the file sitting open in front of you. “Hm?” 

He pursed his lips before swiping the file from you, his eyes flitting over the information quickly, ignoring your protests. “This seems interesting,” Jinjin said with a smile. “Let me work on this with you.”

You roll your eyes at his antics, scoffing slightly. “Why do you always ask that when we’re partners?” Standing up you grab your jacket from the back of your chair. “It’s not like I can say no.”

“Because,” He laughed. “It’s fun to see you get worked up every time.” 

* * *

Walking around Port 9 was never a good idea, especially at night. All sorts of shady characters handled business in this part of the interplanetary space station. It was where anyone could get their hands on all of the top-selling drugs, weapons, and gems from each planet. Of course, this is exactly the place you had to go to in order to investigate the case you’d just been assigned. Normally, you’d be pretty annoyed to have Jinjin following you around, but not in this instance. Despite your ability to shapeshift at ease due to the planet you were born on, you weren’t exactly the strongest. And being intimidating wasn’t your strong suit either.

Typically the law pretended not to notice anything going on in this Port, it was because the higher-ups had a deal going on with the shady business owners. Yeah, it’s pretty corrupt, but also very common on any planet. No one ever went alone into Port 9, doing so is basically a death sentence. Not to say that someone who wandered in alone would die immediately, just that they’d be snatched up by some unsavory character and would probably face an uncertain future. Thus, you were currently disguised as a couple, arms linked and your hand clutching his. You’d never admit it, but you were scared.

In all your years on the force you’d managed to avoid going to Port 9, yet here you were walking right down the main path, surrounded by peddlers, swindlers, and drug dealers. Some drunk men, they appeared to be human, were making  lewd noises that mimicked the sounds that could be heard from inside a building you knew housed numerous prostitutes. A woman, clearly one that belonged to the building the drunk men were mimicking, stood at the entrance looking just as tough as she did  alluring . She was a show of muscle, and you could tell by the dark red ring on her left middle finger that she wasn’t one to mess with- the ring symbolizing her authority in Port 9. Those types of rings were only held by those that could hold their own against some of the most monstrous aliens that existed.

It took some time, slipping through the crowd as swiftly as you could without garnering any attention, to get to the alleyway you needed to look into. Apparently, a major international politician’s granddaughter had gone missing in the area, which was the sole reason you’d been sent out here. If it had been just any other female, one with no connections, the disappearance would’ve been dismissed and her kidnapper would never be found.

As soon as you turned into the alley, you scanned the area to see if anyone was there before dropping your hold of Jinjin’s hand. “Come on,” You murmured, moving forward. “Let’s see if we can find anything and get out of here as fast as possible.” 

He just nodded at your words, and the two of you were off. Time passed quickly as you scoured every inch of the alleyway, searching every nook and cranny, and around every garbage bin and box. You made sure that Jinjin never left your sight though, keeping him in your field of vision even when snooping around different empty paths that went off the alley. Finally, after taking pictures and gathering anything you felt was important, you both came back to each other in the middle of the alley. 

“Did you find anything?” Jinjin asked, running a hand through his hair.

“I found traces of blood and a few strands of hair, I took samples of each. What about you? Did you find anything?”

“I found a cracked phone,” He replied. “I just can’t tell if it’s hers, it’s really damaged. I’m not sure if the tech department can get anything from it.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

Just as you turned to exit the alley, tucking the evidence away in your bag, a group of burly aliens bursts into the alley. It seemed like they were fighting each other, one that had gray skin and small spikes protruding from his fists was grasping the collar of another that appeared to have the consistency of jelly. Another that appeared almost human, the only thing identifying him as an alien being the silver patterns covering his skin, was fighting a boar-like being. You couldn’t tell if this was a fight between two rival groups, but one thing you knew was that they were trying to make a show of  brute force to get each other to back down. 

The  urge to shift forms, to something that would appear more terrifying than your current demure and petite shape, tickled at the back of your mind the closer the group got to you. But before you could do anything of the sort, Jinjin pulled you to the side of the alley, pressing you against the rusted metal wall behind you. 

“What are you--” 

He covered your mouth quickly. “Shush, they haven’t seen us yet, but if they figure out who we are we’re dead.”

Your question was muffled by his hand, and you knew he couldn’t have understood what you asked. Pulling his hand from your mouth, you repeat your question quietly. “So what do we do?”

“Kiss me.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

Jinjin glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the group was getting closer. “Fuck,” He muttered. “I’m sorry.”

And then his lips were on yours. An arm slipped around your waist, his other hand cupped your jaw. Both of your hands rested on his chest, fingers clawing at the fabric of his shirt. The kiss slowly intensified as you forgot what was happening in the alley. He pressed his body closer to yours, groaning as you bit his lower lip softly. You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that, becoming more and more focused on each other, only that when you broke apart for breath the group of aliens wasn’t in the alley anymore.

“What,” You breathed out, lightly pushing him away from you. “Was that?”

“I just saved us from getting caught.” 

“And there wasn’t any other way we could’ve avoided getting caught other than kissing?” You asked incredulously.

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it at all?”

“I- What? I mean, I can’t.” You stuttered, eyes widening as you found it impossible to deny.

The corner of his lip slid up into a slight smirk. “I don’t think you dislike me as much as you put on.”


End file.
